The Chronicles Of The Power Of Four
by Demons Unleashed
Summary: Series of adventure and drama between the sisters four and their life and their new destiny revealed by a long told prophecy. Can they all work out together and fulfill their destiny?EDIT:I WAS 14 WHEN I WROTE THIS AND ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE, SO BASICALLY THAT'S A RECIPE FOR DISASTER. THIS STORY HAS TOO MANY MEMORIES FOR ME TO DELETE, SO IF YOU DO READ IT. REFRAIN FROM HATE.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of the Power of Four**

Disclaimer: I do not owned charmed nor do I make any profits from my writing and other authors this is genuinely my ideas and I never copied any of my ideas ever

This is the first chapter of my new series ''_The Chronicles of the Power of Four''. _And is based on the charmed ones as a power of four and Prue is in it, Prue's death was unnecessary and I never got the hang of Prue not being in the main TV series anyways. Read and Review and please try to be kind because Í am experimenting with this stuff so please read and review.

Chapter One

The Early Morning

Piper and phoebe were sitting on the table early in the morning with there cups of coffee in their hands and their hair uncombed looking as though they got an electric shock

Prue entered the room, with a cheery smile on her face saying,''hey good morning''

Phoebe sighing,'' Well someone's optimistic this horrible morning''

Prue shot phoebe a snarl

piper sighing,'' its been a week and Leo still hasn't shown up, I am starting to get suspicious of what is going on with the elders, its like they don't want us to be together, the next thing we'll know is that we are having a new white lighter and I'll never see Leo again.''

Prue,'' oh don't say that dear I know everything's going to be alright' and there's a pretty good explanation of all of this''

Phoebe,'' yeah sweety everything will be fine, besides Leo won't give up without a fight you know that''

Piper,'' yeah I guess''

Prue,'' well I'm off to work; piper try not to worry too much, everything will be alright''

With that prue left the room and piper and phoebe were alone sipping coffee on the table.

Piper said,'' Well I'm off to get dressed and then to work too and what plans do you have for today?''

Phoebe said,'' Hmmmm interesting question, you know what I was thinking of trying to find a job, I mean I have my degree in psychology and social services, why not I start with social services''

Piper,' well that's great, home life doesn't suit you too well anyway''

Phoebe,'' yeah and its time I started looking for a job too''

With that both piper and phoebe went to their rooms to get dressed and within minutes they were going out of the manor chatting with each other.

Phoebe headed to the social services centre in the heart of san was rather a small building surrounded by some beautiful trees and flowers on its side. She entered the building and looked around for the receptionist. She found her and told her that she was looking for a job here. The girl on the counter pointed out to a man with a suit on and black skin and rather a bit obese looking.

Phoebe walked towards him; he was just in front of the water-cooler and was drinking a cup of water. Then suddenly a beautiful, pale girl with red lipstick clashed with phoebe, and phoebe hit the floor.

The girl said,'' Oh I'm so sorry, here take my hand''

Phoebe grasped her hand and suddenly she saw a pale blue demon attacking the girl and then she suddenly orbed away.

The girl.'' Is everything alright?''

Phoebe gasped for air,'' yes everything's fine just felt a bit dizzy''

With that she got up and headed for p3.

Phoebe rushed into the club as piper was busy managing the decorations for tonight.

Phoebe said,''oh thank god you are here, I think I just found our new innocent and she orbed''

Piper,''woah whoa whoa slow down, did you say our innocent orbed?''

Phoebe,'' yes and there was a pale blue demon attacking her''

Piper,'' hmmm don't you think that she is just another white lighter I mean she did orb didn't she and only white lighters orb''

Phoebe,'' but there was something different about that it was like she didn't even know that she could orb and she had that element of surprise''

Piper,'' hmmm I don't know, by the way did you see where it happened?''

Phoebe,'' I have no idea but that was a terrace of a building surrounded by taller buildings''

Piper,'' hmm you're right it doesn't ring any bells''

Phoebe,'' we should tell prue about this''

Piper,'' yes, she must know, and I should call the white lighter''

Piper,'' for God's sake LEO''

A white lighter just orbed in with a bunch of white lights surrounding him.

Leo,'' what's the matter?''

Piper in a mocking way,'' hi, long time no see, where the hell have you been mister? You have got a lot of explanation to do''

Leo sighed,'' I have been busy piper, and something's going on up there with the elders, I shall explain later, by the way, what's up?''

Phoebe,'' we have an orbing innocent, she orbed when a demon attacked her, I saw it in my premonition''

Leo,'' I'll go check with the elders and see what they know about this,''

Piper,'' oh no you don't you are going to give me a reasonable explanation about all of this, you hear me''

Leo,'' piper I am so sorry and I will give you the explanation but these days I am a lot busy so please forgive me and I'll be back soon''

With that Leo orbed out with a bunch of white and blue lights.

Piper,'' but but…. Oh I am going to kill him for that''

Phoebe,'' honey, he said he will be back soon, and lets give him a chance to explain, but right now we need to focus on this innocent and demon''

Piper,'' yeah your right, anything to get my mind off of Leo''

In the manor, attic

Prue rushed in to the attic where piper and phoebe were busy checking up the book of shadows.

Prue said,'' What's up guys?'', while making her way towards her sisters.

Phoebe,'' this is up, shax''

The bold headline in the book of shadows said shax.

Prue read,'' Shax, an evil upper level demon, who is the personal assassin of the source himself and attacks with the power of wind and has the ability to kill his victims with the element of air''

Phoebe,'' does it say how to vanquish him?''

Prue said,'' yes it does it's a spell, actually a power of three spell''

Phoebe said,'' Ha what's new?''

Piper, ''what's new is that it's the first of the source's personal demons we are about to face''

Phoebe,'' let's take the spell and go kick some blue demon ass''

Piper,'' ha we don't even know where we will find him''

Prue,'' hmmm yes, lets see if Leo found out about anything, LEO''

Piper,'' LEO, we need you''

Leo orbed in with his usual swarm of blue and white lights surrounding him.

Leo,'' what?''

Piper threateningly,'' oh don't you take that tone with me mister''

Prue,'' look, you two can go tear each other apart later right now we need to focus on vanquishing shax, Leo did you find where he is going to attack?''

Leo,'' No I did not find anything new on the demon from up there''

Phoebe,'' hmmm wait a minute, I think I recognize her from somewhere''

Prue,'' where have you seen her before?''

Phoebe,' I think I have seen her a couple of times at p3''

Piper,'' oh don't tell me a demon is about to attack on the roof of my club''

Prue,'' it's definitely worth a try''

Phoebe,' okay, finally we got some place to start with''

Prue,'' are you feeling alright?''

Piper,'' yeah, you have been nothing but eager about this whole 'vanquishing the demon' thingy''

Phoebe,'' oh it's just the fact that I can't seem to have a job anytime soon, so why not be a full time witch''

Prue,'' now that's definitely not phoebe talking''

Phoebe,'' ok, less chit chat, more demon vanquishing''

Phoebe, prue and piper reached p3 in piper's car. They got off and made their way through the dancing crowd in the club.

Piper, '' lets just get this over with soon''

They made their way to the roof of the club and saw a girl and a boy making out.

Piper cleared her throat and said,'' Sorry to cut this short but….''

Then suddenly out of nowhere shax appeared out of thin air on the roof. One movement of his hand and the boy that the girl was making out with flew away from her and hit his head on the wall and fell unconscious.

The girl yelled,'' What's going on?''

Prue, phoebe and piper got ready to say the spell together

''Evil wind that howls

And takes its form in the mist

May you perish from our sight

May death take you with this storm''

Then suddenly shax started revolving at top speed until all that remained of him was a strong gust of wind that blew towards them and he remained no more.

Phoebe said to the terrified girl,'' we can explain honey.''

But the girl said,'' who the hell are you? '' and with that she left them all on the roof.

Back in the manor, the three sisters were reunited and their white lighter was present too.

Prue,'' well that was fairly easy''

Piper,'' yes and now we must be very cautious, by vanquishing the source's personal assassin, I don't think he will be very pleased with all of this''

Phoebe,'' what will come, will come but right now we should celebrate, we defeated the source assassin and that is not everyday such things happen''

Leo said,'' ahem, now that we have dealt with shax, I have to leave now, but before you say anything piper….''

Piper came close to Leo and gave him a hearty kiss and said,'' I know dear, just go, I understand''

Leo completely perplexed, gave piper a weak smile and orbed out of the manor. Piper turned around and smiled at her sisters and gave them a big hug. Few moments passed and then suddenly they heard a voice very near to them.

''my darlings…''

Piper jumped,'' whoa, who's there?''

Then suddenly their mother and grandmother appeared with white lights surrounding them.

Prue said in a quiet voice,' mom…''

Their mother and grandmother smiled at them.

Phoebe said,'' hey. What are you doing here?'' And went to her and gave her a big hug.

Grams said,'' it's so nice to see you again and boy you all look so pretty and all grown up''

Their mother said,'' you have gone through so much and I've been watching from up and I am so proud of all of you''

Their mother said to grams,'' now see mother, I told you they would keep the family from breaking apart when they receive their gift''

Grams said,'' Yes yes you were right dear, but we need to focus on what is important right now''

Prue,'' what happened?''

Grams said,'' Please forgive me for not telling you this earlier but the innocent you just saved turns out to be your..'' she hesitated a bit then said,'' well your sister''

There was complete silence in the attic then suddenly all three of the sisters said ,''What?''

Piper,'' how can this be?''

Grams,'' it is meant to be that you four must fight together and fulfill your destiny as the charmed ones''

Prue,''but that is not possible, I mean the prophecy of Melina warren states that…''

Grams,'' ah yes it states that the charmed ones will have her powers of premonition, freezing and telekinesis but there was another prophecy stating that there will come a power of four that will have such power that it would wipe off all the evil on earth, it was long lost and then thought to be a legend because it was said a millenniums ago''

Their mother,'' now that the elders now about this they sent us to convey this message to all of you saying that you all need to vanquish evil from this world once and for all''

Phoebe,'' wow that is a lot of news for today, but why did you keep it a secret from us? Why not raise us together as sisters so we be prepared for this together, I mean she obviously doesn't know she is a witch who can orb''

Grams,'' well, I never really believed in the power of four and thought it was just a legend until now because… well I just can't say what it is because I was sworn to secrecy but I'll give you a hint that there is a force which is worse than the source and it is within us present and it could be a threat that is why we need whatever the best we have and about your other sister, well I thought it best for you not to know each other until destiny thought so''

Prue,'' but more importantly what do we do now?''

Patty,'' well, you all need to bring her here and convince her that she is a witch too''

Grams,'' or maybe even we could help her understand wont we patty?''

Patty smiled at her daughters and said,'' Yes we will be there for you''

Piper yelled,'' Leo get down here now''

Leo orbed in and said,'' yes?''

Piper asked,'' we need to go get that girl now''

Phoebe,'' by the way what's her name?''

Grams said,'' it's Paige''

Phoebe,'' ok me and Prue will go check with the social services centre where she works.''

Piper,'' take my car''

Leo,'' I will try sensing her''

Piper said,'' why not I make dinner?''

Grams said,'' now that will be a great idea, I haven't had the pleasure to taste my granddaughters cooking.''

Piper, patty and grams climbed out of the attic and into the kitchen.

Piper approaching patty asked her,'' mom, can you tell me what's going on up there regarding me and Leo?''

Patty smiled and put her hand on pipers shoulders and said,'' oh honey, I have been trying to convince them that just because it didn't work out with me and Sam doesn't mean it wont work out with you and Leo, but to no avail, but I think it is you and Leo who should convince them to see the reality of it all''

Piper,'' you are right mom''

Prue drove the car at a fast speed. It was almost 3 pm and the centre usually closes at 5 pm. Prue parked the car right in front of the centre. They both got of the car and made their way into the building. There they met Paige's boss and asked him for Paige.

The boss said,'' I'm sorry, she didn't come to work today, she took a sick leave''

Prue asked,'' could you know where she lives?''

The boss replied,'' yes as a matter of fact I do''

Leo came back into the kitchen saying,'' Prue is calling, me and piper need to go''

Piper approached Leo and took his hand and they both orbed out of the manor together.

Leo orbed in beside Prue and they were standing in front of an apartment door.

Phoebe said,'' well this is where she lives''

Piper,'' what do we do next?''

Prue,'' well, we need to enter the room and convince us t come in the manor back to mom and grams''

They all nodded and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a girl and beside him was another boy, the same one which was attacked by Shax.

Paige said,'' can I help you?''

Prue said,'' yes, we need you to come with us to the manor, where we live, we need to show something to you''

The boy said,'' well, I better be leaving now''

Paige said,'' wait don't go''

''what is the matter'', she said to the sisters

Piper,'' We all saw and know what happened last night, we can explain to you all of it''

Paige,'' but I don't want to know''

Phoebe,'' oh really don't you?''

Leo,'' well I can show what you did, see…''

Saying that he orbed across the room and into the middle of the living room.

Leo,'' See''

Paige,'' Oh my God, what are you guys?''

Leo said,' Angel''

Prue, Piper and Phoebe said,'' Witches''

Prue,'' And you are one too''

Piper,' We can prove it to you''

Phoebe,'' All you need to do is trust us''

Prue,'' Come on, what have you got to lose?''

Paige looked very confused then she said,'' okay lets just say for the sake of the argument, that I do come along with you guys, then what, how on earth can you prove that I am a witch?''

Phoebe,'' You are more than just a witch, you are our sister''

Paige looked shocked,'' What?''

Prue,'' Yes, and if you only come with us we can show you your mother and grandmother''

But Paige had had enough, she turned to them with an angry face, and looking at them as though they were all some sort of freaks and then said,'' I don't know what you guys are talking about and just leave me alone, its not like I have nothing to do''

And with that she turned away from them and shut the door behind them.

''Paige you are making a huge mistake here'', said Piper

''Ok, we have got to find a better way to convince her than that'', said Piper frustrated

Phoebe said,'' Yes, lets go back to mom, maybe she can find out a better solution to this''

And they all left the building, to go back to the manor.

In the manor, grams and patty were waiting patiently in the living room. Grams was sitting on the sofa and patty was strolling in the middle of the living room.

As soon as they heard the door being shut, grams quickly got up and patty stopped strolling.

''Well..,'', said grams as the sisters and Leo approached them.

''She didn't believe me'', said Prue

Grams looked defeated but their mother had an idea.

She said,'' If the elders are absolutely ready to do everything then, Leo you go back to them and bring Paige's foster parents that way they can convince Paige that she is a witch''

Leo nodded and orbed out of the manor.

Prue said,'' So what do we do now?''

Grams said,'' Now we wait until they come back''

Moments passed in absolute silence till suddenly Leo orbed back in with two new people on his side.

Leo said,'' This is Mr. and Mrs. Mathews''

Mr. Mathews said,'' Yes, I have heard a lot about all of you and I am seen you at your best from up there and I fully understand that Paige is to be a witch.''

Patty,'' yes we know and you two need to go and convince her that she is one too''

Mrs. Mathews,'' But wont she freak out by seeing us, I mean we are dead''

Phoebe,'' But that will completely convince her that she is a witch and will be her proof that we are too''

Prue,'' Great, so we need to get moving''

So they all drove in Piper's car back to Paige's apartment.

Mr. and Mrs. Mathews took the lead and they were followed by the sisters three, Leo, grams and Patty.

Mr. and Mrs. Mathews knocked the door. It was opened by the same girl whom they had failed to convince earlier.

At first she screamed, then her jaw literally hit the floor, then tears swam into her eyes ''Mom, dad... but …but, I don't understand'', she said with tears of joy in her eyes and a very confused face.

''Now we can help you understand'', said Piper moving into the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Mathews looked at their daughter and gave her a big hug.

''See, the girls were right, you are a witch and their sister and it is your destiny to fight side by side with them to vanquish the evil completely off of the face of earth''

''Oh we knew you would have never believed us, so we resurrected your parents so they could convince you of what you are'', said Phoebe

''Oh Paige, you are so beautiful'', said Patty coming close to her and touching her.

''See she has my mothers eyes'' said Grams

''But who are you two'', said a confused Paige

''I am your biological mother and she is your grandmother'', said their mother smiling at a Paige

''Welcome to the family,'' said grams grinning

Paige was still shocked above all and still wasn't sure what was going on.

''Now what?'', said Paige

''Good question'', said grams ''now we go back to the manor and reunite the power of four''

They all headed for the car but then realized that the car couldn't contain all the people so phoebe, Prue and their mother headed to the manor by an orb with Leo.

The rest went by the car.

Back in the manor, when the people by car reached and opened the door, the others were already down to business.

As they entered the door, a voice of Patty called to them from the attic saying,'' up here''

They all made their way up into the attic and when they reached there grams was pouring into the book of shadows.

''Here it is'', said grams pointing at the book

She was pointing on a page with a heading ''Spell to join a sisterhood''.

Grams said,'' ok, so you all need to hold your hands together and make a circle and stand in a circle of white candles surrounding you and then recite this:

We add another force

Into the power before

Let the sisters three

Now become the power of four

And may the strength become so strong

To enable good to succeed once and for all

Let us now turn into what evil fears

May we have the power give us the power''

They did as they were told and then suddenly they were surrounded by a dazzling white light, it surrounded them in a circle. Then there was a gush of wind and their hair scattered in the direction of which the wind was blowing. The wind lifted the four sisters off of the ground a few cm above and then they were put back to the ground and the lights disappeared and the candles blew out and then everything returned to normal… until

Suddenly a demon dressed in black attacked them; he was dark black in color and was wearing a hood over his head. He send flames in the form of balls at them all, everyone ducked and no one was hit then, Prue got up and moved her hands towards the other side of the demon and made him fly over to the other side of the room and made him crash on the wall and he fell unconscious on the ground.

''Hurry, get the crystals'', said Grams

''Right on it'', said Piper as she grabbed two crystals and phoebe grabbed another two. Then grams used her telekinetic abilities to move the demon in black to the centre of the room. Then Piper and Phoebe placed the crystals around the demon in a circle. The demon got up quickly only to be stopped by the crystals around him.

''It's good for you to watch us at our best'', smiled piper as she said that, so did Prue and Phoebe, then they returned their attention back on the demon

''Who sent you here?'', screamed Prue

''I wont tell'', yelled the demon dangerously

Piper, Phoebe and Prue threw a special kind of powder they keep for torturing the demons and to get information from them. The demon yelled in pain as they threw the powder and then Prue asked again,' now tell us who sent you?''

''Ok, Ok, hold it, I'll tell you'', said the demon

''My name is Gale and I am a minion of the source and he wishes to send you a message that now you will be in even graver danger than ever, its because you intend to destroy evil from the face of the earth that the forces of evil shall no longer sit back but will now attack with full force and will destroy the threat of the power of four once and for all''

''Well, you can tell your boss that we will vanquish his sorry ass once and for all'', said Prue

''Oh its just not that, the whole force of evil will be after you and even the source cannot be the match for the evil that's going to come after you, I would just strip my powers and sit back if I were you because you have no idea what you are getting into'', said a delighted Gale

''Whatever it is, we shall deal with it and stay together and believe me evil will be vanquished'', said Prue.

''oh you just don't understand do you, not only the underworld will be uniting against you it will be all of hell and if the evil unites every demon, warlock, or any kind of evil force shall come after you'', said Gale

Phoebe said,'' Guys I think I found a vanquishing spell''

TO VANQUISH GALE

_Power of the witches rise_

_Coarse unseen across the skies_

_May this evil perish from here_

_And leave us without the burden of Gale''_

Prue and Piper came back to Phoebe and then they recited this spell

As they did so the demon screamed,'' You have been warned witches'' and then he burst into flames and turned to ash.

'The room was seriously quiet after all that and then when the sisters three turned around they found the people gaping at them. ''What? It's not like we never do this?'', said Piper

Grams was the first to snap out of the trance and said,'' Well darlings our work here is done''

Patty said,'' take care of yourself my darlings and blessed be''. With that a group of swirling lights embraced them and they were gone.

''Paige, darling we love you and want you to know that we are so proud of you and we will always be watching over you'' said a tear filled Mrs. Mathews

''I love you so much and I am so sorry I never had a chance to apologize for all the things I had done in the past'' said Paige with tears in her eyes

''Its alright darling we completely understand and forgive you just stick with your sisters, they will take good care of you'', said Mr. Mathews

''We need to go now too, Paige we love you'' said Mrs. Mathews

They both waved goodbye at their daughter and then swirling white light engulfed them and they were no more.

Paige sat on the couch with her face buried in her hands and streams of tears rolling down her cheeks.

''Here you go sweetie, everything's going to be alright'', Phoebe offered kindly

''We are here for you Paige and if you need anything please never hesitate to ask and I think we will be great sisters'', said Prue

''Thank you all so much, but right now I need to be alone to figure everything out'', said Paige

Piper,'' Its alright sweetie we know''

Prue said,'' But there are things we need to sort out soon like you have seen, we are a power of four now and you are one of us and you need to decide soon when to move in with us''

''Move in!'', Paige looked shocked

''I cant move in, I have my own life you know?''

Piper,'' we are not forcing anything on you, but as you know what is going to be after us is going to be after you too, we need to stick together, that's when we are the strongest''

Paige started to say something in her defense but Phoebe butted in and said,'' But right now you need to go home and rest and we will figure out everything tomorrow or some other time soon''

Paige got up and said,'' Thank you, I better get going now''

Leo offered helpfully,'' Do you want me to orb you there?''

Paige said,'' That freaky glow stuff you do to teleport yourself? No thanks I think I'm going to walk this one''

And with that she left the attic and made her way downwards and out of the manor.

Prue,'' I see we have a lot to teach her''

Piper,'' I agree''

Phoebe said as she sat down on the sofa,'' Oh, don't be hard on her , she is new to this''

Prue,'' Well she better join us or else God knows whatever's after us may get to her first''

Piper,'' Anyways its been a rough day, shall we call it a night?''

Phoebe,'' absolutely'' as she yawned

''Coming Leo'', piper smiled at Leo and he grinned and ran towards her and kissed her fiercely and passionately

''Oh pfff, you guys get a room'', sneered Prue

''Great idea'', Leo smiled as he grabbed piper and both of them made their way into Piper's bedroom

Prue then proceeded shaking her head and with a shake of her hand closed the attic door behind her as she climbed down the stairs.

------------------------------//---------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Well this is the first chapter of my series the ''Chronicles of The Power Of Four'' I really worked hard on it so please please be kind and review my story and tell me how it is, flames, flamers and everyone welcome just review that's all I'm asking is it too much to ask anyways see you all soon


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chronicles of the Power of Four**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of charmed nor make any profit from these fan fictions.

Unnamed reader: Thanks, glad you like, please keep on reading

Lizard Momma: I am glad that you like it, please keep reading

Lyra Cullen: I am sooo glad you like it please keep on reading

Funluvr151: Thanks a lot please tune in for more

Authors note: People I am really sorry I have not updated in quite a while, I will make up for it, I have already written the 3rd chapter and it will be posted as soon as I get reviews for this chapter, so please excuse me and don't be much harsh towards my fanfic 

The next day

Piper and Phoebe came yawning into the kitchen to find Prue on the table sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. They came into the kitchen and poured coffee into their own mugs and sat down beside her.

''So what's new?'', said Piper sipping coffee

''Oh the usual, nothing much though today'', said Prue folding the newspaper and glancing at her wrist watch,'' ok I have to go, I have a very important meeting at Buckland's today''

With that she got up and walked out of the kitchen saying,' Bye''

Phoebe looked up at Piper and said sarcastically,'' Well seems like things are back to normal again not to mention we found out we have another sister and that greater evil will come after us, doesn't this all look so normal''

Piper grinned and said,'' And the fact you still don't have a job looks pretty normal to me''

Phoebe made a face and said,'' Well I found out that social services aren't my field of interest anymore''. Se grabbed the news paper and looked at it to read,

_An Advice Columnist Wanted_

_If you think you have the right skills of understanding and giving advice to people based on their issues and problems and are a holder of a degree in psychology, then why don't you help out an get one of the best careers a psychology degree can offer you, by signing up for an advice columnist at the bay mirror newspaper you can make the best choice of your career._

Phoebe beamed up at Piper who was silently sipping coffee and looking out of the window and said,'' hey, Piper look at this'' Piper read it then said,'' hmmm Phoebe sounds great, you should definitely try it''

Phoebe sad,'' You know what that is exactly what I will do''

Piper,'' Good, now if you will excuse me I need to get going to the club''

Phoebe,'' Oh Piper, could you please drop me by the bay mirror''

Piper,'' Fine, sure come on lets go''

Paige was sitting at her desk and yawning very frequently, she did not get a good night sleep yesterday due to her nightmares haunting her, she had seen her parents back from the dead, how could she simply ignore that fact and move on so easily, and she had seen what the three crazy sisters could do but she had been convinced that she had a destiny to fulfill but was not that eager to start moving in, and besides she didn't even know them, if she ever had to move in with them, she first had to get to know them.

She sighed, and then looked up to find her bossy boss looking at her disapprovingly.

He said,'' Why are those files still there? I thought I told you deal with them?''

Paige said,'' Yeah, I'll get to them''

Her boss said with concern in his eyes,'' Are you alright Paige, you seem very peculiar today?''

Paige sighed,'' Yes, I am perfectly fine but I couldn't get some sleep yesterday because of nightmares''

''Well, you better get psychotherapy soon because I cannot see my employees in such condition, besides you are the slowest one today, maybe you should take the day off and come back tomorrow'', said the boss back into his normal tone

Paige,' Thank you, sir, and I promise I will work harder tomorrow''

The boss said,'' You better be at least for your jobs sake''. With that he turned around and left and Paige rolled her eyes at him. Then she sighed again and left the centre to go back to her apartment.

Back at the daily bay mirror's head office, Phoebe was waiting for her turn for the interview. There was a bunch of other people all with their CV's in their hands all waiting their turns for the interview.

Then suddenly she heard screaming from the office and a man nearly fell to the ground from running too fast out of it.

''GET OUT! GET OUT! And don't even DARE to come back you low level imbecile", she heard the boss yell at the top of her lungs

Phoebe was starting to panic, _What if I am the one who will be thrown out like that_ She thought, she gulped and then grabbed a glass of water from the counter and drank it

After a while, only she was the last one left, the others had been sent home with a question and they had to answer it as an advice columnist would.

Then she heard the boss yell,' NEXT''

She got up shaking and went to the office and saw a short pulp woman in her mid forties looking wary and tired. She had short maroon hair. She had made a gesture to phoebe towards the chair.

She took the hint and sat down nervously.

The boss said,'' I am a busy woman, so let's get straight to the point, ok show me your CV''

She handed It to her and she looked into it for quite a while, then she said,'' hmmm, impressive, you have both a masters degree in psychology and social services, with that I expect you to do a much better job than all others''

Ok here's your assignment, she handed her a paper with 5 questions in it.

''You can leave'', the boss said

Phoebe got up and went out of the office and then gave a huge sigh of relief, she had been through this and now she only had to answer a few stupid questions. She made her way out of the building but as soon as she touched the door of the exit, she saw

_Piper backing away from a hooded figure, she was in the attic and then she saw Piper grabbing a flower vase and throwing it at it but there was no effect on it, then she saw her trying to freeze it but to no avail_

The premonition ended as she gasped for air, then she hurried to call piper. The phone was picked up by Piper and Phoebe said with panic in her voice,'' Piper, where are you?'' Piper replied,' I am on my way to the manor? What's up with you?'' ''Piper, don't go there, there's a demon out their and I had a premonition of you being attacked in the attic by the demon, whatever you do, stay in the club, me and Prue will meet you there?'' With that she hung up the phone to call Prue.

Paige was sulking in her apartment room, she was lying on her bed, not in the mood to sleep and neither to de anything else as well. Then suddenly, a demon shimmered in, Paige noticed and stood up on the bed and yelled and covered her face, then suddenly the demon sent an energy ball at her but she unexpectedly dodged it by orbing from the place back into the same place.

Then she yelled, ''HELP''

Then suddenly Leo orbed in and grabbed her hand and orbed out just in time before the demon's energy ball hit them. The demon said,'' Damn!'' before shimmering out himself.

Back at the manor, Paige pulled her away from Leo as he orbed in with her. She backed away from him.

He said kindly,'' Its okay, I wont harm you, you will be safe here''

She was too shocked to speak and just nodded.

After a while, the three sisters returned back to the manor and ran towards the attic to find Paige and Leo waiting,

He said exasperated_,'' There you are!''_

Phoebe said,'' Sorry, but I had a premonition of a demon attacking Piper here''

Paige blurted out,'' A demon just attacked me too''

Prue and Piper exchanged glances; the Prue moved towards her and said,'' Are you alright?''

Paige said,'' Yeah, thanks to my teleportation thingy and Leo helping me just in time''. Prue nodded then said,'' Let's check the book, Paige can you come here and help us tell which demon attacked you''

Paige nodded and made her way towards them, and Phoebe started flapping pages to find the demon, then she said,'' Yep, that's the one in my vision'' Paige said,'' Hey that's the one which attacked me too''

The page read with a heading

AMAYMON

_An Upper level demon with the ability to create fire and mix it with the other different element, like water to create magma. There is no known vanquish because the demon is not concerned with chaos in a small scale but goes for the maximum effect, it is believed that he is the one behind volcanic eruptions as he enables magma to flow towards the surface. Other than his fire techniques, he has the ability to turn into a human, but in reality he is said to be fully strongest in his original shape, a large fire breathing dragon, though not as large as it often seems to be. There is no known vanquish and no witch has ever dared to invoke this monster but one which resulted in her most gruesome death._

''OH-Kay, that's something new, we don't see everywhere', said Phoebe

''This is the first time, a demon with such power has attacked'', said Prue

''Well, if they can't be defeated by a power of three spell, then a power of four might just do the trick'', said Piper

''Ha-ha, your vey first assignment Paige'' said Phoebe jokingly nudging Paige

Paige gave a weak and forced smile at her.

''Oh don't worry, nothing will happen, you are safe with us'', said Prue soothingly

''Ha as safe as can be, with us'', said Piper

''Oh please don't frighten the poor girl'', she's new to all this

''Can we please get this over with quickly?'', said Paige exasperatedly

''Yeah sure, okay'', said Prue

''So all we need to do is to just cast a spell'', said Prue unsurely

''Sounds too easy'', said Piper

''Well, we haven't actually tried the power of four, maybe this will work'', said Phoebe confidently

''it better, because I so don't want to die on my very first assignment'', said Paige giving a weak smile

''Oh I see the witch instincts are kicking in'', said Prue with a smile

''Oh believe me you will love being a witch, it is fun'', said Phoebe giving Paige a small hug

''Fun, but not normal'', said Piper

''oh don't mind her she's a 'normal person' wannabe '', said Phoebe

''Okay less chit chat, more work people, come on we have a demon to vanquish'', said Piper

''Hmmm I think we should write a summoning spell'', said Prue

''Good idea we can't roam around the underworld looking for amaymon and neither wait for him to attack'', said Piper

''Okay then lets get to work'', Phoebe chirped happily

Paige observed the sisters and was completely fascinated by the witchcraft; she was deeply interested and kept asking questions for a while.

''And that is a mandrake root, we use in our powerful potions'', said a very irritated Piper.

''Okay the spells are done'', said Prue

''Okay lets hear the first one'', said Piper. Paige stayed close to Prue to see the spell written.

_We call upon the witches' power_

_In this deadly hour_

_To summon to us a demon here_

_The demon of fire, be now prepared_

''Oh Kay, will this suffice?'', said Piper uncertainly

''This better because it's all we have got on such a short notice'', said Phoebe

''The other one please'', said Piper

_Power of The witches rise_

_Coarse unseen across the skies_

_The demon of fire we vanquish thee_

_Let the flames burn so bright_

_Dazzlingly as the burning sun_

_May they consume you forever now_

_And vanquish you for evermore_

''that's ok'', said Piper

''Hey, I'm not in the mood for demon hunting's and besides, it was on such short notice, this is all I have, take it or loose it'', said Prue

''Okay Okay, we will take our chances'', said Phoebe

'Paige sweetie, you will have to recite this with us when the demon attacks ok?',said Phoebe sweetly

Paige said,'' Okay''

Then suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared and shot flames in their direction.

''Looking for me", said the demon sneeringly

The girls ducked and dodged the flames by mere inches.

''Guys, I think we might not need the first spell'', said Piper as she stood up

''Geez, ya think.' said Phoebe sarcastically as she herself stood up

''Okay lets deal with it soon'', said Prue

''Na ah ah, I don't think so'', said the demon as he flung his arm at prue and she disappeared in the midst of black fog.

Piper tried to freeze the demon many times but it only lasted for a couple of seconds then she cried,'' Leo!'' then Leo suddenly orbed in and grabbed the sisters before the demon shot out his flames.

''damn!'', said the demon and shimmered out to where Prue was

Author's Notes: Well that is certainly a cliffhanger there, I will update sooner than I did this time till then keep reading and please keep reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chronicles of the Power of Four**

Funluvr151: thanks a lot and I am really sorry for the late update because I am having internet problems, anyways, here's another chapter hope you enjoy it.

Lyra Cullen: Thanks for your review it is appreciated a lot and please tune in for more and my apologies for the late update

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of charmed and this is solely for entertainment purposes and I do not make any profits from these fan fictions.

''Oh My God!'' exclaimed Piper when they all reached the basement of the manor

Phoebe had the look of worry and Paige was just standing there gapping at them all. Leo looked calm but concerned.

''Do you think he is gone?'', said Phoebe

''Yeah, I think so'', said Leo

''Okay then come on, lets go up into the attic to see what we can find in the book'', Piper said hurrying towards the stairs which led to the kitchen

''Ok then lets hurry'', said Phoebe

Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Leo made their way up into the attic and once they were there, the three sisters buried themselves in the book of shadows, as Leo tried sensing for Prue.

After a while, a defeated Phoebe said,' Nothing, absolutely nothing!'' and then she got up and made her way to the couch and sat down on it.

Then suddenly Paige blurted out,' hey, didn't we have a summoning spell?''

Phoebe looked up and said,'' Yeah we did''

Paige said,'' So why can't we tweak a little bit of it and instead of summoning him here, we can summon ourselves there''

Color rushed into Phoebe's face as she heard that.

Piper said,' it is definitely worth a try''

Phoebe said looking gleefully at her new baby sister,'' Paige! you are a genius''

Paige looked flustered and smiled brightly.

Leo said,'' Yes it could definitely work, I mean all we have to do is to change the lines of the spell in such a way that it leads us to the place where amaymon is instead of him coming to us''

Piper,'' It better work, because we are running out of ideas''

Deep in the heart of the underworld, was amaymon and near him was Prue captured in a cage.

Prue said frustrated,'' YOU will not get away with this; I will make sure I get you and vanquish your sorry ass''

Amaymon smiling a deadly smile,'' Ha, we will see about that''

Prue tried flinging her arms many tines to escape the cage, but all her tries were in vain. Amaymon was just standing there laughing at her.

''Oh you laugh all you want, then your gonna be vanquished'', said Prue angrily

''Oh save me your threats, they're boring me'', said Amaymon with a false yawn

''Anyways, you see this, these are sleeping potions I created to capture your sisters and then get them into a sleeping drift, then destroy you all together, oh I am going to be rewarded for this generously''. He said

''Ha keep dreaming'', said Prue rolling her eyes

Amaymon pretended to ignore her, and was strolling across the cave when suddenly, a portal opened and Leo, Paige, Piper and Phoebe stepped down from it and stood on the floor of the cave, opposite to Amaymon and Prue.

''Ha finally, what took you so long'', said Amaymon

''Hm I see someone's in a hurry to be vanquished,'' said Piper

Amaymon threw the potions at them, Phoebe ducked to avoid them, Paige closed her eyes and orbed from the place to the same place after the bottle hit the floor, Leo orbed too, and Piper froze the potion bottle and then took it and threw it at the demon. He breathed fire from his mouth and turned the potions bottle to ash, then he flung many fire balls at their direction, Piper froze many of them before they reached their targets, but one of them reached Paige and she yelled,'' aah fireball!'' but because of the back of her hands covering her eyes, the front of her hand suddenly had a fireball and she in panic, threw the fireball in Amaymon's direction and then suddenly when the fireball hit him, he was engulfed by fire and was burning ''Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!'' he yelled before the fire burned him into ashes.

Everyone in the room had turned silent and looked at Paige with faces showing astonishment. Paige was staring at her hands which had a fireball some seconds ago.

''Man! my powers are good'', said Paige equally shocked

''Well done Paige! That was amazing'', said Phoebe with a smile and going and hugging her sister

''Yeah, amazing, but would you mind getting me out of this cage'', said Prue

Leo smiled and went to free Prue, and they all orbed back to the manor.

''So Paige how would you like to spend some time with us'', said Prue

''I would be glad to'', said Paige and they all made their way to p3.

Back at p3, the girls had drinks in their hands and were talking and laughing continuously.

''So Paige, how did your first adventure go?'', asked Phoebe

''Well, it was great, scary but great'', said Paige

''Yeah, well welcome to our world'', said Piper

''So will you be hanging out with us more?'' asked Phoebe eagerly

''Yeah of course, I mean you guys are like so cool, and I cant wait to learn and watch more of this, oh of course if you people don't mind'', she added hurriedly

''Oh of course we don't, we are sisters and we would love to have you here'', said Prue winking at her

''Yeah, well I am glad to tell you, that I am thinking about moving in with you guys'' said Paige sipping her drink

''Atta girl, Paige'', Phoebe said giving her a thumbs up

''I am so glad to meet you, I always wanted to have a baby sister, and here you are'', Phoebe said merrily

''Yep, here I am'', said Paige grinning

''Oh look at the time, I have to hurry home, my boss isn't too happy with me and hopefully to keep my job I need to be early for tomorrow'', said Paige glancing at her watch which now read 12 o clock.

''Ok Paige see ya'' said Phoebe

''Yeah Paige bye'', said Prue as she waved at her

''Ok then, see ya guys, I had a blast, Bubye now'', said Paige as she made her way out of the club

''Isn't she a sweet girl?'', Prue said

''Adorable'', said Piper

As Paige made her way out of the club and to the parking lot where her car was parked, she turned around thinking she heard some noise but turned back around and got into the car and sped away, just beside the place where her car was parked stood a shadowy figure in the dark, which now disappeared, moments after she sped away to the apartment.

Authors note: Ok this was a shorter chapter than before but anyways, please read and review and if there as any suggestions you would want to give then they are all welcome, or you can even point out my mistakes, because you see I am a beginner, you can say, and I am new to writing, and in the passage of time, I will get better at this, all I need is your support, okay people, till another time peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chronicles of the Power of Four**

Lyra Cullen: Thanks for your review and I am really glad you like it and I hope you tune in for more.

Lizardmoma: thanks for your review it is well appreciated and there is more to the sister boning soon!

Funluvr151: haha your questions will be answered all in good time, so please tune in for more and thanks again for your wonderful review

Author's note: Well, this is the fourth chapter of the series, and surprisingly the series is still going on due to all your loving reviews, please review more and you can add this story as an alert, so whenever I update it can show, anyways I only update whenever I get reviews, so review you must, anyways, tell me about how it is going, suggestions, complaints, pointing of mistakes all are welcome.

--------------------------------//-------------------------------//--------------------------------------//

As Paige swept away in her car, the shadow lurking besides the building, soon vanished. He soon reappeared, in a dungeon and quickly bowed down at a hooded figure sitting on a throne placed on a high platform.

'My lord, she still isn't with the charmed ones as yet, maybe we still can get to her in time', said the figure who was bowing.

'It seems so, yes, we will have to send our demons at her, while we still have the chance', the high figure spoke clasping his fist.

'Yes, my lord at once', said the bowed figure. With that he stood up and shimmered out of the dungeon.

'Make sure he does what I have ordered him to, we do not need traitors in our midst', said the high figure raising a goblet to his lips and drinking heavily.

Another figure from the dark shadows stepped up and bowed his head, 'At once my lord'.

With that he shimmered out too.

---------------------------/------------------------------------------/------------------------------------------/---------------------/

Phoebe got up early in the morning and was almost completing her assignment, when Prue suddenly popped up in the kitchen.

'Hey, you're up early!' said Prue smiling at Phoebe as she held a cup of coffee in her hand.

'Yeah well, you know the brain doesn't get any fresher like that in the morning', said Phoebe yawning.

'I'm glad you are taking something serious in your life', said Prue looking awestruck at her baby sister working hard, for she always considered Phoebe the one with no ambitions and the one likely to fail her life, with doing nothing and just wasting it away, little did she know that she was so wrong.

With that Piper soon made her way into the kitchen looking paranoid as ever.

'Have any of you seen my car keys, I need to go to p3 at once, there has been plumbing problems there', said Piper panicking

'Here they are', said Prue, picking up the keys on the kitchen table and handing it to her.

'Thank you, Thank you, now Phoebe all the best with the assignment, I really got to go know, Bubye', said Piper hurrying through the door

'Best of luck yourself', called Phoebe after her.

'Sheesh, that girl gets paranoid sometimes', said Phoebe shaking her head and laughing a little

'Oh I almost forgot, an important client is coming to Buckland's soon, I got to go, you want to come with me, I shall give you a lift', said Prue

'No its alright, the appointment is at 12 and its only 8 now, I think I'll take a taxi later on', said Phoebe 'and besides, I think I need to add a few more lines to my topic'

Prue took a quick glance at her paper, and raised her eyebrows impressed,' Wow Phoebe that's actually great advice, I am sure you will get a job there'

Áwww Thanks, lets hope I do get it or my employment chances are doomed', said Phoebe

With that Prue went out of the house and left Phoebe on the table looking at her work.

-------------------/------------------------------------/----------------------------------------/----------------------------------/

Paige was saved from being late today and as she sat on her desk doing the work, her boss looked at her ironically impressed, 'Hmm, good work Mathews , You going to keep that up or is it just to get the promotion'.

Paige glanced up,' yes sir, this attitude is here to stay'

It better, or bye bye job', said her boss

She rolled her eyes at him and made a snarl behind his back and went back to the huge pile of papers left to work on.

'What are you looking at', she said to the huge pile

She glanced up at her watch and it was time for her lunch break, she thought she needed some fresh air so she got up and grabbed her cup of coffee and made her way out of the crammed building.

She breathed the fresh air and decided to go for a quick stroll. Then suddenly a man behind her grabbed her and quickly shimmered out before anyone noticed, the cup of coffee fell from her hand.

Then in the dungeons, the man threw Paige to the ground, and quickly bowed down to his master and said,' I did what you asked my lord'

The man looked up from his throne,' Ah well done, Allocer, and as for your bounty' he raised his hand and then quickly threw a fire ball at his direction and he burst into flames and screamed till he was no more.

The high figure laughed, 'Now what do I do with you, Paige'.

He flung his arms and suddenly a dark cage trapped Paige. 'That should do for now, till your sisters come looking for you'

'They don't even know where I am', said Paige

'Oh they will find a way, they always do', said the high figure.

--------------------------------/-----------------------------------/--------------------------------------/------------------------/

Phoebe got off the taxi and made her way into the high building. She was very nervous and was clutching her lucky amulet she had purchased later today in the hope of exceeding in her job assignment.

She waited for half an hour till it was her turn to present the assignment.

Her boss, Amanda was sitting on her desk and looked up at Phoebe as she entered the office.

Áh, yes I have been waiting for you', said Amanda pleased

'Th- Thanks, here you go', stuttered Phoebe

Amanda poured over her assignment for a long time and then looked up with a hint of satisfaction on her face.

'Well done Phoebe, This is great advice, I am impressed', said Amanda with satisfaction 'So when can you start'

Phoebe was a little taken aback by this but she got the hang of it very soon,' Really, I am hired'

'Yes you are, believe me I couldn't find anyone better for this too, you should have seen what the others wrote, it was so childish, anyways back to business', said Amanda disapprovingly

'So there are rules to be followed here, as we are a newspaper, we work on a deadline, you miss the deadline, you are outta here', said Amanda sternly

'Yes, ma'm, definitely', said Phoebe happily

You can leave for today but tomorrow, 10 o clock sharp', said Amanda in her usual firm way

'Okey Dokey', said Phoebe and she got up and swam out of the office.

Phoebe was unusually happy and thought of spending the rest of the day shopping. She smiled at her accomplishment and took a taxi to the city mall.

-----------------------------/----------------------------------------/----------------------------------/---------------------------

Piper was having a very bad time. The plumbing incident was even worse than she thought and the plumber was not to come till the next week. The club had to shut down and this proved to be very unhealthy for the income of the family. Then suddenly while she was scanning the papers of the losses that p3 had to face, Leo orbed in looking anxious.

'Piper, I can't sense Paige, I think she is in danger', said Leo anxiously

Piper did not look up and snapped the file shut and looked up at him with fierce eyes, 'Great! Just Great! Its not like I don't have problems of my own in the normal world that the demonic powers are kicking me in the ass too!'

Leo said soothingly,' it'll be alright Piper, but now we have to figure out the problem of Paige'

Piper said nothing and got up and snatched the phone and called Prue.

'Hey Piper, everything alright?' said Prue

'NO! Nothings alright! We have demon problems, Paige has been kidnapped', snapped Piper

'Okay I'm on my way', said Prue and she hung up the phone

Piper banged the phone back on the table and looked angrily at Leo. Leo looked frightened and eager to get out of there at the same time.

----------------------/--------------------------/----------------------------------------/--------------------------------------/

Phoebe was shopping for her new dress; she was looking for a new top to wear and some matching jeans. She was in the middle of her selection that she got a ring from Prue.

'Hey Phoebe, Its Prue, Leo says that Paige has been kidnapped, we need you now', said Prue

'Ok Prue I'm on my way', said Phoebe and she anxiously hung up the phone, took her purchases and ran out of the shop.

----------------------------------------/ ----------------------------------------/---------------------------------------------------/

Author's notes: Ah yet another cliffhanger, don't you just love cliffhangers. I do, anyways please R&R soon


	5. Chapter 5

**The Chronicles of the Power of Four**

Funluvr151: lol ur frustration is completely understandable anyways heres another chapter and unfortunately another cliff hanger lol

Lizardmomma: thanks for following the story and heres another chapter to it, hope it pleases you and thanks for your review it is soo much appreciated

Lyra Cullen: lol yeah, even in the series sometimes leo is picked on by piper which is hilarious for me, so I said heck why not I add one myself, anyway thanks for the review.

Thanks for the reviews you all are awesome!!!!!

Author's note: WOW! I am pleased to see that this story has a half decade chapters already, I bless this story and may it have many more in the future, lol, anyways chapter 5 people, R&R btw, unfortunately I have grown a little lazy, usually I write my chapters before hand, and then when I think that I have got some number of reviews I post it, but this time, you all may have to wait a bit longer because I do not have chapter 6 prepared, but this is my 1st priority now, and I shall update real soon. thanks

----------------------------------------/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------/----------------

'Hey, I'm home', called Phoebe as soon as she got into the house

'Up here', replied back piper with a hint of urgency in her tone

Phoebe quickly ran up to the stairs to find her sisters pouring into the book and Leo standing a little distance away, trying to sense her.

'Anything, guys?' asked Phoebe

'Nope, we don't even know what we are up against!' exclaimed Piper

'There has to be a way', said Prue and she closed the book shut and started to stroll around the room.

Minutes passed by with no activity, and then suddenly the book opened itself and started to rummage through its pages. Then it halted on the page which read

_To see a lost sister in danger_

_Take a pot of steel, add your blood in it and then add something of her possession and then recite this_

_Sister to sister, we call you here_

_In this dark hour of fear_

_So we may have it united again_

_The bond of the sisters four_

_thus and For ever more_

'Huh!' exclaimed Prue

'Where did that come from?' said Piper

'Well, it was certainly not there before', said Phoebe

'I'm suspecting something else…' said Prue, she of course suspected outside help, because it had happened once before that there was something else new written in the book by outside help.

'Hello, my dears…' said a voice

'What the hell was that?' said Piper freaked out

'Oh silly Piper! its just me', said Grams as she appeared in her spirit form to grace the occasion.

'Hey grams', said Phoebe waving at her

'Hmm, don't tell me you are the one who wrote that new spell', said Prue with a smirk on her face.

'Oh of course I did', said grams as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Nice, you should do that more often', said Phoebe

'Wait, you can do that?' asked Piper perplexed

'Yes of course we can, but only sometimes when there is great need of it', said grams

'Yes that's right, they allow them to sometimes help witches who are at complete loss', said Leo 'but I guess in your place, they just may allow that to happen a lot'.

'Ok, bigger problems!' pointed out Prue 'Grams! Paige has-……..'

'Yes dear I know', said Grams looking grim 'You really ought to take better care of her, Prudence'

'She doesn't want to move in with us as yet', said Piper indignantly

Grams sighed and said,' all in good time dear, all in good time'

'Okay, lets get started, now remember, when you use the spell, which only one of you can, your spirit will visit the place Paige is in, right now, and leave your body behind, and be very sure not to be seen by some other demons or whatever evil beings are there or they can try and trap you, if God forbid, your spirit is trapped then there will only be a matter of time, till the spirit weakens and dies', said grams uncomfortably

There was color rushing out of Phoebe's and Piper's faces but Prue looked determined and was not affected by the information.

'So which one of you shall go?' asked grams looking at them one by one

'Me', volunteered Prue

'You sure?' asked Phoebe with some concern

Prue looked at Phoebe as though she was a stranger,' Of course I am sure, Pheebs, I'm the oldest and it's my job to protect the family and look after it'.

'Just be careful Prue', said Phoebe in a soft voice

Prue smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, then Piper who was standing beside Prue, was snatched by Prue and joined into a group hug.

Grams who was standing right in front of us, had tears of joy in her eyes and was smiling widely,' Magic really is a gift, you all were completely hopeless before you got your powers and now look at you, you all have taken such great care of each other, blessed be!', she said proudly 'Take care of each other my darlings for your true power lies when you are together' with that she was engulfed by white lights and gave them one last smile and disappeared amid the lights.

The girls stood there smiling at the place where their grams stood moments before, then realized that time for Paige was running out, so they had to cut this beautifully wonderful moment real short.

'Ok, Leo, will orb us there once we have found out where she is hiding', said Prue back to her brisk tone.

Piper and phoebe nodded, so did Leo.

Phoebe was near the book, reading the page,' Hey guys, aren't we forgetting something?'

Prue looked incoherent and then went to Phoebe to check what it was, 'Oh! I almost forgot, one of Paige's possessions'

Leo offered,' I'll get that, you start the ritual', with that he orbed away and white and blue lights engulfed him.

With that Prue started the ritual and moments later when she had dropped her blood in the pot, Leo orbed in with a pink top in his hand.

'Oh can't wait for Paige to move in with us, then I might be able to borrow that top', said Phoebe gleefully

Leo handed Prue the top and she put it in the pot and began to recite the spell, as soon as she had finished it, her body became weak and limp, and she felt the life suck out of her and she fell down from the chair on which she was sitting and performing the ritual.

Leo bent down and picked up prue and laid her on Aunt Pearls couch.

Prue was hovering in what she thought was another dimension. She was standing in the middle of what looked like a room with white dazzling floor, it seemed to be a circular hall and around her she could see some girl in danger or pain, she thought it must be other sister witches in danger but she had her own sister to save. It reminded her of a museum gallery and she was right in the middle of a room which was filled with moving portraits of witches in danger, Each scene of a witch in danger looked to her as though she was looking on portrait, she thought of Paige and then suddenly, a portrait, in which Paige was seen captured in a dark cage in the middle of the room and beside her was a hooded demon sitting on a throne, who seemed like waiting for someone was added into the midst of portraits surrounding her, but this was closest to her

Prue jumped in to the window and quickly hid behind a large rock, she studied the place carefully and also the demon who was sitting on the throne.

She stayed there for sometime, determined to see the demon get his hood off but he didn't, so she flew back the same way she had come in before anyone noticed her.

Prue found her way back to the manor and then saw her body laid on Aunt pearls couch and she had her head on piper's lap and Phoebe sat with prue's legs on her lap, both having faces of pure shock and worry.

Prue's spirit entered her body again and Prue opened her eyes and suddenly gasped for air. She got up from Piper's lap and put her legs back on the ground and sat between her sisters, gasping for more air.

'What happened?' cried Phoebe

Prue looked at her,' she's alright! but we need to get there fast'

Prue explained the place to Leo and soon they orbed to the old cave, they saw Paige and quickly ran towards her. The demon was nowhere to be found then suddenly as soon as they freed Paige, the hooded demon shimmered in and threw an energy ball at them, they ducked and prue flung her arms at the demon, it did him little damage but it made his hood fall off and this caused a gasp from the sisters, below the hood was a snake skinned demon face and he constantly hissed with his long snake like tongue.

With that he hissed and his long tongue shot venom at them, they all grabbed each others hand and Leo orbed them out safely before they could be struck by the venom.

ÁAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!' yelled the demon, before shimmering out to an unknown place.

------------------//---------------------------//---------------------------------//--------------------------//----------------------//

Author's note: Well, I think this went well, looking forward to hear your thoughts and opinions about this fic, please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Chronicles of the Power of Four**

Lizardmomma: Thanks for the review; I am glad I can come up with something original from time to time, please read on.

Lyra Cullen: ha-ha yeah I liked it too, please read on and thanks for your comments

Author's notes: *sigh* not that I am complaining, my last chapter only earned me two reviews; I hope this one does much better. *fingers crossed*, lets see. And I'm sorry about the late update, got carried away with some other stuff here.

---------------------//-----------------------------------//-------------------------------------------//---------------------------//

The demon screamed from rage, he was angry that his cover was blown and took refuge deep in the heart of the underworld in an attempt to prepare for a comeback and regaining the upper hand on the charmed ones.

Meanwhile, Paige was having a bad time, she had seen the horror that hid behind the face and was sure that she would be having nightmares for many nights to come. She felt woozy, and quickly sat down on the couch, clutching her head with her hands.

Phoebe,' Paige, sweetie are you feeling alright?' voice was anxious.

Paige said,' not so good, I feel horrible'

Prue and piper were busy checking the book and Leo had gone to check with the elders.

Phoebe said sitting beside Paige and putting an arm on her shoulder,' Oh Paige, I am sorry but it will get better soon'

Prue looked up from the book and exclaimed,' Ha, Found it!'

The Heading read,

Viperacious

_A gruesome upper lemon, lizard type demon, feared for his ability to transform into a deadly and ferocious snake, in his demonic form he takes the shape of a large python, but because he has the ability to turn into a human, his transformation is still not complete, because he has green scaly skin though he has two arms and two legs which is also accompanied by his scaly tail._

_The only way to destroy viperacious is to kill him with his own venom that is to get a snake's venom and some droplets of his blood and mix it with vinegar._

Prue made a disgusted face as she read that aloud and when she finished her eyes went directly towards Paige's and she said,' Paige, you do not have to do this if you do not want to, we three can handle that'

Paige just stared at her in shock, she glanced disbelievingly at one sister then the other, she had no idea that such hideous and gruesome things even existed in this world.

This did not mean that she was going to give up on them and knew that however dangerous it was she could not have them do it alone, without her, her past week with them had made her fond of them a lot, she now officially considered them sisters and was even planning to move in with them.

'No', Paige said,' I want to go too!'

Phoebe and Piper looked at her disbelievingly, and then piper managed to say,' No, Paige it is too dangerous, besides you almost got killed and we cant let that happen'

Paige who was very fond of Prue looked at her with pleading eyes,' please, let me come, I want to see you guys do what you do best and what other way for me learn from you guys'

Prue looked at her and then smiled,' alright, you can come with us but be very very careful ok? Prue added the last part sternly

Paige looked gleeful and said,' Ok sure!'

Phoebe and Piper just shook their head in disbelief and stared at Prue. Prue sighed and looked back at the book to check what they needed.

Prue said,' Guys, its not like we can boss her around forever, eventually she will need to learn to do things that we do too and besides she is family and its best to stick together as one'

Piper and phoebe scowled then looked defeated and gave the topic up.

Piper called Leo to fill him in as Prue and Phoebe were busy chatting with Paige.

Paige smiled as she sat in between her sisters, she felt right, she felt home, she thought that if they made it through today, she would tell them that she would move in with them tomorrow.

She smiled and talked to them and after some while, Leo and Piper approached them.

Leo said,' Well, for the first part of the plan it is quite simple for me, I mean, all I need to do is go and collect the snake venom and collect it in this bottle'he said holding up an empty bottle.

Prue went back to her brisk and stern self again and she stood up, and said,' Yes you do that, while me, Piper, Phoebe and Paige will head down in the underworld to look for the demon'.

---------------//------------------------//---------------------------//-------------------------------------------------------

The demon viperacious was at lost, he had been screwed but there still was hope of destroying them, he silently thought about what to do and planned to trap them, he knew that they would come looking for him, and knew the perfect place where they will come.

Leo orbed the sisters four into the same dark cave and quickly wished them luck before orbing out himself. Prue was holding an athame in her hand, the only thing the demon last week had left her with.

She held on to it firmly and then suddenly a demon shimmered in and then suddenly he pointed a finger at them and rushing came out the venom out of its tip, everybody ducked down like there was no tomorrow.

Then Prue quickly got up and flung her arms at the demon who barely flinched, then piper rose up and froze him only for a few moments but that was enough for Prue to cut the demons artery on his neck and the drops of blood were quickly splashed at the athame as soon as it made contact with the artery and cut it.

The demon unfroze and screamed in agony his eyes turning pale red in anger, he quickly shimmered out while holding his neck.

Paige was flabbergasted and so was the other two, Prue looked pleased by their reactions and called for Leo and he came seconds after and orbed them back into the manor.

Prue and Piper wasted no time at all, they hurried and made their way into the kitchen, Paige and phoebe following behind them.

Piper and Prue got working on the potion and Phoebe started working on a summoning spell, Paige watched both the parties doing their work, she was fascinated by Pipers art of potion making and admired Phoebe for her great spells and admired Prue for her courage and bravery.

Paige glanced over at Phoebe's spell which read

_In this time and in this hour_

_I call upon the ancient power_

_So summon to us the demon of snakes_

_So we may watch him how he bakes_

Paige shuddered at the graphic thought of the demon baking and quickly looked back to Piper and Prue, and seeing that they too had finished, they all headed up to the attic to get this over with once and for all.

Phoebe made a circle of crystals which could entrap any evil being within its boundaries and held him from escaping.

'Ok, the crystal cage is ready', said Phoebe

Prue said,' Well done, okay now, we need to say the spell and wait for him to come so we can vanquish him once and for all'

They all nodded and then recited the spell then suddenly the same demon appeared in the middle of the cage, with his back to the girls, he turned around with a confused glance and looked at them horrorstruck.

Prue smiled and said,' Well, I guess your time's up snakey'

With that she threw the potions bottle at the demon and it hit him right in the middle of his chest and soon he was set on burning flames and soon turned into ash,

'Oh, he really did bake', remarked Paige

Piper smiled at her and gave her a quick slap on the back. Prue and Phoebe looked relieved.

------------//----------------------//--------------------------//-----------------------------//-----------------------//--------//

The girls were again spotted on their usual spot of hangout, p3. They were all happily talking to each other with drinks in their hands.

'So Paige, what plans do you have now?' asked Prue as she took a sip of her drink and put the glass back on the table.

'Well, ummm… I thought about it and I say that I move in with you guys', said Paige hesitantly, then added quickly,' Of course that is if you want me there with you'

Prue, Piper and Phoebe all looked up and surprised at Paige.

Their gazes made Paige blush. Then Prue said,' Of course we want to Paige'

'Yeah honey, we are so glad to hear that, this is wonderful news', said Piper

'Yeah, we thought you were going to be more difficult than that', Phoebe said with surprise and astonishment on her face with also the expression of pure happiness.

'So when do you plan to move in with us?' asked Piper casually

'Well, I was thinking, that I shall start packing today and then in a couple of days, I'll move in with you guys', said Paige

'Well, that is absolutely wonderful, I can't wait for you to come and move in with us', said a carefree Prue

'Oh yeah, we are going to have lots of fun', said Phoebe smiling over the possibilities of having Paige move in with them.

'Oh my god, it is almost midnight, I really need to go', said Piper glancing at her watch

'Yeah lets call it a night, don't want to be late on my first day of work', said Phoebe

'Oh you got the job did you?' said Prue looking fascinated

' Yeah, I'm so glad, anyways Paige we'll see you later', called Paige waving at her as she made her way out of the club, she waved back at them and they all went back to home.

-------------------//-----------------------------//--------------------------//--------------------------//-----------------------//-

Author's notes: Well this is chapter 6 of my story hope you like it, please read and review thanks


	7. Chapter 7

**The Chronicles of the Power of Four**

Lizardmomma: thanks for the review; I'm glad you like it

Funluvr151: thanks a lot for reviewing my stories, it means a lot to me, keep tuned in for more.

Lyra Cullen: aww, thanks a lot, really appreciate your review, I hope you like this chapter too

Author's notes: Well this is the 7th chapter, please let me know how you think of it, and remember please review too.

----------------//-----------------------//----------------------------//--------------------------//----------------------//

The next day,

Paige woke up to see the sun just rising in the clear blue sky, it was 6 in the morning and it was a Saturday morning, she would usually sleep until it was late in the morning on usual Saturdays, but this was an unlikely one, today was the day she had to move in with her new sisters, she felt excited and had trouble sleeping yesterday night, because she was too excited to sleep. She got up and took her time in taking a shower, then went to get dressed, and had a breakfast, by the time she was finished it was well over 7:30. She sighed and looked around at this place, she would miss it, and she had been here for a couple of years but still had grown quite attached to it.

She had called her boyfriend last night to tell him about her plans, he seemed disapproved of the whole affair, but was supportive of her saying,' _well if it makes you happy…' _, Paige sighed, he would just have to get used to this, and she worried endlessly about how she was to tell him that she was a witch. She shuddered at the thought, but she ignored that question for her boyfriend was out of town for a month. She would consult the sisters about this problem.

She started packing at once, after she could not find anymore ways to waste or pass time, she collected all her belongings and separated them from which she did not need.

All her clothing were going along with her, although she couldn't find her pink top anywhere, she shrugged, and continued rummaging through her stuff, choosing which ones to take and which ones to leave behind.

-----------//--------------------//--------------------------------//-------------------------//--------------------------//-

Meanwhile, deep in the underworld sat the source of all evil, the greatest and the most feared of all evil beings, he sat on his throne looking frustrated, the charmed ones reputation had proceeded them and even when he sent demon after demon at them, they had destroyed all of them with ease. Now the underworld was in complete chaos, the demons now feared that the charmed ones would destroy all of their kind if not eliminated soon enough, the underworld was in a rebellious stage and even the tiniest of decisions or activity could spark a bomb which could lead to the destruction of the underworld. The source was deep in thought, when a figure of a woman suddenly shimmered in front of him.

' I beg your pardon my lord, can I be allowed to speak?', said the demon she was a young woman wearing dark black robes and had curly hair and a dark colored face.

'If it is to tell me how bad it is out there you can save your breath woman', said a very irritated source

The woman smiled and looked up at him,' No my lord, I would not come to tell you such a thing that you already know of, my lord, I am a seer, I have seen you regaining full control of the underworld and destroy the charmed ones'

'Hmm did you really?' asked the source interested by this new revelation

'Yes my lord, of course I have', said the seer.

'Ok, you are dismissed and if I found out this was a trap, I shall personally make sure you die in the most dreadful way imagined', growled the source

'You are not to worry about my allegiance, my lord, it is only to the greatest of all', said the seer bowing her head then shimmering out to leave a very thoughtful source back.

----------------//-------------------------//-------------------------------//-------------------------------------//

The seer shimmered to a place which was never to be found in the underworld, not even the source himself could find such a place. This was a magnificent place, filled with flowers and trees and grasses, nearby a river made its way across the plain to some far unknown place, there had been no likes of this place in the underworld, it is a kind of embassy set up by the people of good in an attempt to purify lost souls of demons, there had been many demons who were no longer wanting to lead a demonic life, they had come here to escape danger and to even convert back to good. This was heaven in hell.

The seer spotted her lover, just a few feet away admiring the beauty of the scene. She quietly made her way to him and asked,' how's the scene?'

The demon turned around and replied,' hmm, just got better'

Saying that he reached down and kissed her passionately, they broke apart soon, and started their discussion about the plan and business.

They were the people wanting a life away from the dangers of the underworld and the upper level demons, even the source of all evil but most of them had come because of their fears of the charmed ones.

They feared no one, they only feared that they could not live their lives this way, it was too dangerous and demanding and because the female was expecting a child, she knew that this was not the way to raise her child in such a dangerous environment. They finally wanted peace, quiet and a way to raise their child without the horrors of the underworld and the demonic forces unleashed at their faces. They had found this perfect way for it all. They were ready to be quarantined and settle in.

' Now what?', said the female demon named kira, to her lover, Brandon, holding his hand as they both sat by the edge of the river, admiring the beauty of it all, so much they could gain and they could finally hope of a better way to lead life.

'Now, we go to the charmed ones and try to explain them our situation, they will understand I am sure of it', said Brandon with such confidence that it filled kira with hope and confidence too; this was one of the qualities of the man she fell in love with.

'Ok, love, I trust you', she said kissing him with compassion and love.

----------------//---------------------//---------------------------------//---------------------------//-----------------------//

Back there, the girls were busy with their usual routines, when they took an early break at 2 in the afternoon, the time when Paige moves in with them, to welcome her and help her settle in.

They all came back to the manor on the same time, so they could be early to check on the spare room to see if it needed any last minute adjustments.

Then suddenly the two demons, kira and Brandon, suddenly shimmered in the attic. They had no intention of taking the book; they stood silently observing their surroundings while waiting for them to show up. Kira's hand touched Brandon's and he smiled and took it in his. She was very pretty, she had long straight dark brown hair with blonde streaks, her face was pale white, she also wore a red lipstick, she was still in her old robes though but that still didn't deteriorate her radiating glow of beauty. Brandon who had dark black spiky hair, with a heart shaped face, he was also a glow shade of white although not as white as Kira's, his face was clear and beautiful, and he also had a height of 6'2''.

'Umm, Prue, I think I heard something in the attic', Piper pointed out to Prue who was sitting on the sofa flicking TV channels.

Prue looked up immediately so did Phoebe and they all three made their way up into the attic with slow but steady steps took by caution.

When they saw the demon, Piper shrieked out, Prue flung her arms at the demon and they were thrown back into the room's clutter of old possessions.

They both got up silently, Brandon said with deep concern towards Kira,' Are you alright my love?'

She nodded but still felt wheezy after the unexpected attack. Brandon turned his attention towards the charmed ones and said,' we are here not to hurt you but ask you a favor'

'We don't work with the enemy', Piper pipe out finally managing to get her heart to the normal rate of breathing

'We are good guys, or at least demons about to be quarantined by the elders', said Brandon

'What? I have never heard of such a thing before', Prue blurted out

'Yeah well we thought so, don't you have some sort of white lighter to make you understand', said Kira, her voice was so surprisingly gentle and soft, too gentle to be for a demon

'LEO!' Piper yelled

Then suddenly Leo orbed in with his usual blue and white lights swirling around him.

'You called?' said Leo gently

'Listen to their story', Piper pointed at them

Then suddenly the door bell rang. Phoebe said quickly,' I'll go see that'

Phoebe climbed down the stairs and towards the door. She opened it to find Paige at her doorway.

'Oh thank God honey, we are having a bit of a magical time, so come in fast', Phoebe cooed at her

Paige was happy to see her and nodded in excitement and eagerness.

'So at what time do your things arrive at the manor?' asked Phoebe

'One hour from now', was Paige's reply

'Okay, excellent', said Phoebe as she grabbed her sisters hands and pulled her with her towards the stairs and into the attic.

They reached the attic to find the demons still explaining something to her sisters.

'What did I miss?' asked Phoebe

' Ah we were just about to tell them that we are from the Eden in hell, the only embassy of good in the whole land of evil, you can also say that it is the only oasis in the desert', Brandon chuckled

' hmmm, I will go check with the elders', said Leo still not completely assured, of course only his beloved elders can assure him, he orbed out of the room, and left them in awkward silence.

'So, you are the bad guys, wanting to turn good?' asked a very peculiar Paige

'Yes, we are ready to be rehabbed so we don't have to worry about raising our children in the middle of hell, that is hardly a nice environment for them', Kira said in her soft voice

'Hey, are you sure this isn't a trick of yours?' asked Piper

Brandon and Kira smiled at each other then at them,' Do you honestly have any doubts?'

The girls were not expecting this answer, but they relaxed, they had never met any thing more peculiar than this, a demonic couple in love with each other, and wanting a normal peaceful life so badly that they were going to get rid of everything they were born with.

They all looked at them with dumbfounded expressions, and there was an awkward silence between them only broken by Leo orbing in.

They all turned to Leo waiting for him to speak, as soon as he orbed in, he said,' Yes, they are saying the truth, they are from the Eden in hell, and are going to turn good by giving up their powers and are going to turn mortal'

The couple smiled at them, then said,' so are you ready to help us, so we can help you too?'

The girls looked assured for now and Phoebe replied,' Okay sure, what do you want from us?'

Brandon tried to keep his face straight,' Kill the source'

----------------//-----------------------//-------------------------//------------------------//--------------------------//

Authors' Notes: So this is the 7th chapter, nothing great happened but I introduced two of my new characters in this story I hope you like it well R&R.

If you need to point out any mistakes, suggestions or questions or even criticism, please send it in with your review, thanks a lot 3


	8. Chapter 8

**The Chronicles of the Power of Four**

Lyra Cullen: Thanks a lot for the review and sorry for the late update and don't worry my English is nothing special too XD

Lizardmomma: Thank you for the review and I am really sorry for the late update however yes, Kira is a great character and I am hoping to keep her alive that is if I haven't changed my mind

Author's note: So Sorry people for the late update do forgive me and well this is my official comeback, I do hope you like it and please let me know what you think of it. Once again my apologies

------------------------------//-------------------------//---------------------------//---------------------------//-----------------//

They all gasped, and then looked at Brandon like they had never seen a queerer person on the planet.

Brandon blushed under their gaze and looked down at his feet smiling a soft smile.

'You want us to go against the SOURCE-'Piper put special emphasis on the word, 'of all evil at this time', said a pissed off piper through gritted teeth

The rest failed to comment. After a little time, Kira looked at Brandon and sighed,' I told you they would take it this way'

Brandon looked up and then smiled a sad smile,' I knew this would happen, but they are the only ones who can defeat him'

Kira,' Yes, but are they willing to?'

Brandon said,' I guess not'

'Wait a minute', said Prue

Brandon and Kira both looked up, curious.

'You want us to fight the source, lets say for the sake of the argument we agree, we still don't know how to do it', said Prue

Brandon looked hopeful again and then said,' whoever told you that it had to be now?'

Kira laughed and said,' yeah, let me tell you the plan'

Kira spoke for a long time telling them how she had been disguising herself and risking herself pretending to be the seer of the source, she told them that she had been giving him false information about his victory against the charmed ones. She explained that she was planning to lure the source into believing that she could be trusted and at the same time Brandon was out there recruiting more demons into his coven to prepare for battle if something went wrong.

At the end of the speech, the girls were filled with awe and wonder. They had been so touched by the fact that they were risking their lives to defeat the source and they were ready to give up everything they had to be together.

'But you didn't tell us, how we will be able to vanquish him', said Phoebe

'That will be tricky', admitted Brandon

Piper said,' Let me check the book'

Piper made her way to the stand where the book of shadows laid. She opened the book and started searching, and then she realized that Kira was coming near her. She looked at her and tensed. Kira laughed and said,' Trust me'. She came near the book and touched the page which read _Belthazoar_.

She looked at Piper with an amused expression and said,' See, I'm not evil, this is the proof'

Piper relaxed and continued her search till she arrived at the page which read

_The Source of All Evil_

_**The Source of All Evil**__ is a demon who is the ruler of the underworld. He is said to be constantly under a hood. The unhooded Source has a tattooed face, that when finally revealed, is partially mutilated from battles with other demons when he seized power.__[1]__ It is said that the damage done to his face is the result of battles with the upper level demon Zankou__[__Among his many demonic powers are throwing fireballs, teleportation (with flames), manipulating flame, shape-shifting, summoning demons and evil beings, mind control, and possession. There is no known vanquish._

She finished reading it out loud, and then looked up at them.

They had found nothing in the book to tell them, how to vanquish him. Prue looked disconcerted and was staring into nothing. Phoebe had doubt visibly shown on her face. Paige looked petrified, and Leo, Brandon and Kira all looked disturbed.

'So what do we do now?' asked Prue without breaking away from her gaze.

'I have a plan, I am recruiting demons to fight him if it is necessary', said Brandon

'How do you expect to defeat the source with a couple of demons', asked Piper

Brandon and Kira looked troubled and shared a glance at each other before Brandon said,' well, it is all that we have got'

The girls were deep in thought when suddenly a demon appeared out of thin air, he quickly bowed down before the girls could react, Brandon held a hand up and said,' its okay, he's one of my men'

The bowed figure was wearing black jeans and a tight t-shirt; he was a muscled figure and had dark colored skin. He spoke,' my leash, the source suspects us of treachery'

Brandon looked down on him and said,' Alert the others, I am on my way, we are to act quickly if we are to defeat him'

The bowed figure quickly nodded and vanished from the place.

Brandon then cast an exasperated look at the sisters,' So are you planning to help us or no?, I mean after all, me and Kira need not do this, we could just shut up and mind our own business by going up there right now and ask them to quarantine us, so we can have our life back, but no, we want to help you end his wrath too'

The sisters just stood their in shock as they open mouthed saw what a huge sacrifice and a favor for them. They had everything in the palm of their hand but somehow they didn't want to just grab the opportunity of their life and hold on to it but they actually wanted to help make the world a better place and to account for all the wrong they had ever done so that this decision they made was not in vain.

'Oh my gosh!' exclaimed Phoebe putting a hand on her heart and breathing heavily.

She rushed to Brandon and took his hand in hers and looked at him with awe and amazement. Brandon just smiled a sad smile at her.

Everyone in the room was still recovering from the huge blow, when Brandon cleared his throat and recovered first. He dropped Phoebe's hand gently and went towards Kira to put a hand on her shoulder and bring her together towards him. Phoebe rejoined her sisters.

'So how do you expect us to do it?', asked Prue

Brandon looked thoughtful then said,' Well I am thinking of a summoning spell, the power of four will be able to do that and then I bring all my minions here and you can read a spell while we attack him with all we have got'

'What?, bring the demons and the source himself here? At our house?', asked Piper clearly not impressed with this plan.

'Yes, where do you expect us to do it? Disney Land?', asked a harsh Kira, clearly she did not want to do this, risking her life for them, but she felt the need to do, so that the world can be a better and safer place.

Piper looked at her with distaste, and Phoebe said,' yes she is right this has to end here and now'

Prue said briskly and in a business like tone, ' Brandon and Kira, go get your minions meet us at this place in exactly an hour and this will give us enough time to complete the two spells, Leo go check in with the elders and hurry back fast'

With that Brandon and Kira shimmered out with a smile and Leo orbed out himself.

Prue looked at her sisters there was a hint of panic in her expressions and voice as she said,' Okay, we have never done something so big this before, and something which we do not know what the outcome could get but I know this in my heart that we will make through this time and fulfill our destiny'

Prue was almost in tears by the end of her short speech then she added,' I, myself am not sure about anything right now, but I know we may not get such a chance right now', she was sobbing now and Piper, Phoebe and Paige all came close together for a group hug before getting ready for business.

--------------//----------------------------------//------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------//

Author's Notes: Well people here you go, chapter 8, chapter nine coming exactly three days later. I promise you that .


	9. Chapter 9

**The Chronicles of the Power of Four**

Lyra Cullen: Thank you so very much for your review and I am unbelievably sorry for the late update, its just that I needed some time to figure out the plot better, I still do though but anyways, thanks again

Lizardmomma: thanks so much for the review and I am so very sorry for late updates, I do hope you like this one though.

Author's notes: Well here is the chapter nine, so sorry for taking so long. I really hope all the time I took to write this fic does pay off and become worth it. Anyways another chapter at your service. There are some new updates, so check out my profile for them about this whole story.

---------------------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sisters had hold on to the hug for about two minutes, Piper and Phoebe were crying gently on their elder sister's shoulders and Paige looked real miserable but stopped the tears flowing, she needed to stay strong.

The men came in with all the stuff from Paige's apartment, and it was about five boxes of stuff and it took them only minutes to clear it out from a small van and to dispose it in the house. The girls were hardly interested in the stuff and thought that if they made it, maybe they will later sort it out.

After shooing the men away they made their way up to the attic to work on the spells. They divided themselves into two groups. Prue and Phoebe were responsible for the Vanquishing spell and Phoebe and Piper for the summoning, Piper also proposed the idea to make a strong potion in case the spells alone didn't work. Piper got down into the kitchen to work as the other sisters went to get the spells done.

After at least thirty minutes, Phoebe came up with a summoning spell. 'Hey I think I am finished with my spell', Phoebe called out to the room.

Prue who still was almost at finishing touches of her spell looked distracted and said,' Okay let's hear it'

Phoebe read,

_In this time and in this hour_

_We call upon the ancient power_

_To bring forth a great evil power_

_Who haunts us in the darkest hour_

_So readily we must face him_

_And end his evil reign forever_

Paige looked impressed,' Nice one Phoebes'

Prue smiled in encouragement and then bent down to her spell which was almost complete.

Down in the kitchen there came a bit louder explosion from the pot in which Piper was brewing up the most powerful potion that she ever made.

She muttered,' Now, Salmon eyes..' there was small explosion and a lot of smoke which she motioned away by her hands, she coughed a little and then added frog lungs.

Prue had finished her spell and was reading it aloud to the room

_Powers of the witches rise_

_And help us in this hour of night_

_Help us reach the ultimate goal_

_To defeat this evil forever more_

_The source of evil, its time to pay_

_For the evilest deeds one could ever portray_

_So beware now you evil lord_

_You cannot harm the good no more_

_So end his reign forever now_

_And burn him in the raging flames_

_Let the fire consume him now_

_And turn him into cold remains_

'Pretty impressive, Prue', said Paige in an admiring way

'Thank you', said Prue in a humble way

'Come to think of it', said Phoebe placing her fingers on her temple of the forehead to look deep in thought, ' this is perhaps the longest spell we ever wrote'

'Yeah well, it better work, or we are toast', said Prue

'Not quite', said Piper as she made her way up through the stairs and into the attic carrying 4 lilac colored potion bottles, 'I have the strongest potion, I ever made, so there is a good chance we will be able to win'

'Since when did you become optimistic before a life threatening battle?', asked Phoebe

'Since I decided I did not want to die', pointed out Piper

Paige and Prue laughed together, it was a bit tense because everyone knew that this was a very important and perhaps the most dangerous mission they had ever been on and failing in this would mean their destruction, and there was no way they were ready to let that happen.

'So what now?', asked Phoebe nervously

'Well, we have the spells and the potions, I guess all now left to do is wait', said Prue glancing at the clock which read ten minutes to one 'o' clock.

They waited in silence, none of them spoke much to each other, and there was a lot of tension.

Then suddenly when hardly ten minutes passed, there came two demons that shimmered in there. Brandon came holding hands with Kira and after a few seconds around twenty other demons shimmered in.

Paige jumped a little in the air, and the sisters looked taken aback.

'Fear not, these demons will not hurt you, only the source', said Brandon firmly

Everyone relaxed a bit but not completely because good is not completely relaxed whenever evil's around, it is the natural phenomena of life.

'Everyone battle stations!', ordered Brandon

'Now, hurry and do the spell, time is running short', he said to Prue who nodded briefly and unfolded a piece of paper and the sisters started reading the spell from it all together.

_In this time and in this hour_

_We call upon the ancient power_

_To bring forth a great evil power_

_Who haunts us in this darkest hour_

_So readily we must face him_

_And end his evil reign forever_

At first, nothing happened, it seemed that the spell had failed but then suddenly, dark wispy clouds had appeared in the middle of the room, in between the demons and the sisters, it then grew and grew and started moving in the form of a tornado and then suddenly a hooded figure appeared.

He gave a cry of great fury that could even scare a lion and make it run away like a tabby cat.

The hooded figure glanced around menacingly until his eyes rested on the charmed ones. He gave even a louder cry and formed fireball, but suddenly all the twenty or so demons formed their own balls, some were fire, some were energy, some even thunder. They all aimed at the back of the hooded figure and threw the balls at him. All the balls hit him in exactly the same time, the impact made him loose all the concentration, and the fireball formed in his hand flew towards the sisters.

Paige had lift up her hand and suddenly called for the fireball and threw it at him. This impact also made his hood fall off, to reveal his scratched and ruined face looking absolutely berserk with shock and anger. His eyes were practically popping off the sockets and they were fixed upon the sisters.

A second later, he fell down and crumbled on the attic floor. He would be crying if he had tears, but did he really think his end had come?

The sisters started reciting the vanquishing spell, the sourced was now trying to stir up, he now stood on his knees, but the pain of all that hit him was visibly shown on his crumbled face. The other demons had grins of intense satisfaction on their faces, some even looked triumphant.

When the sisters finished reciting the spell, the demon on his knees had lit up with flames, it was a scary sight, the flames were apple green and he soon started revolving at top speed, then he suddenly disappeared screaming and all was left was a whip of strong wind that came gushing towards the charmed ones, throwing them on the ground.

The demons quickly bowed down to Brandon and started leaving one by one, some of them even gave him a quick grin and slapped him playfully on the back and shimmered out of the attic, one by one.

'Wow, that… that was… something', Phoebe said as she got up and started dusting her clothes, she seemed out of words to describe.

Brandon and Kira were smiling at each other, everyone else had left, the room.

Prue looked shocked and said in a disbelieving voice,' Is it finally over?'

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all came closer to Prue and kept a hand on her shoulders and smiled, 'I think it has Prue', Phoebe said that.

Piper and Paige looked nearly in tears themselves. Piper spoke sobbing,' I.. Can't believe its over, three years and we have fulfilled our destiny'

Prue could say nothing, she was too shocked to speak.

Phoebe said to Brandon and Kira,' Thank you so much for all the help you have given us with this, we are forever grateful'

'It was the most we could do in helping good to overcome evil', said Brandon softly

'Now, we have to go and get ready for us to be together happily and normally', said Kira then she looked thoughtful and said, 'maybe, I will keep my power of seeing, you may never know how helpful it might get in times of need'

'Whatever you want, my love', said Brandon as he stooped down to kiss her.

'Will we ever see you again?', asked Paige who looked better now, she even gave them a weak smile,

'Yes, we will be in touch', said Brandon 'that is if it's alright with you people', he later added

'Of course, we are more than glad to have you people as friends', said Piper

Prue seemed deep in thought and then she said under her breath ,'I need to see mom'

'Well, we better be going now, and we shall see you again soon', smiled Brandon and Kira as they held hands together and shimmered out of here.

Phoebe and Paige sat down on the couch. Phoebe said,' It has been a long day'

'Yeah it has', said Paige as she grabbed Phoebe's hand and stroked it gently

Piper approached Prue and said gently,' you going to be ok?'

Prue said quickly,' Oh yeah, yeah, I am fine, I just want to see mom'

Piper said,' we all do, it has been our greatest achievement, we could all use a little support from her and I know she will be very proud of us''

'Yeah , she will', said Prue and she took a deep breath then she strolled across the door and thoughtfully said,' It has been a long day, I think I will need some rest now, then maybe see mom'

'Yeah it has been, we all need the rest dear', said Piper

Everyone got up and left the attic one by one. Phoebe said to Paige,' Let me help you with setting your room'

Prue was the last one to leave, she sighed and turned away from the attic, closed the door with a flick of her hand and made her way down the stairs to her room.

------------------------//-----------------------------------------//----------------------------------------------//---------------//

Author's Notes: Well this is chapter 9, I really hope you like it, because it took some time to write and it seems like the end doesn't it?! Well, there may be a few more surprises coming up. R&R (Read and Review :)


End file.
